lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Bang Crimson
Bang Crimson is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is an illiterate motorcyclist hailing from Nigeria, gifted with Red Energy that functions through her Dynamo Knuckles, which have been upgraded specifically for this game to enable her to use fiery attacks. Bang Crimson is very energetic, has extreme luck, and is hot and spicy on top of all of it. Apart from her extreme life, she tends to flirt with other female fighters or racers but never really gets into serious territory. She is one of the game's offense fighters, but her take on fighting is much more unique; she possesses a motorcycle, which she often rides around the battlefield in order to achieve high speeds. When she's on her bike, she can play a supportive role and carry around goods to aid her teammates, or she can charge her vehicle in Red Energy and slice through enemies. When off her bike, she's a respectable fighter who can move at high speeds, able to put up a fantastic fight using her amazing athletic skills and powers. Playstyle Like many of the game's fighters, Bang Crimson is pretty tall but sports a rather low weight, which aids her already fantastic speed. Bang Crimson has the fastest acceleration rate; running from one end of a small hallway to another already gets her up to full speed. Because of that rate of speed, she can be a little tricky to control in tight corridors. Other than speed, her offense stat is amazing and she has plenty of resistances, not taking much damage from steel, nature, or fire-themed attacks. She tends to have a weakness in defense, which is an extreme problem when dealing with water or ice themed attacks. Therefore, Bang Crimson should watch for who her enemies are before she attacks them. While Rubelline relies on keeping her Red Energy up in order to just survive, this does not apply for Bang Crimson. Instead, it's simply a matter of the more Red Energy she possesses, the more power output her attacks have. She can fill her Red Energy bar via attacking her opponents, which fills faster with combos and especially each opponent that falls to her. When her Red Energy bar is filled, her next combo finisher will have enhanced attack power and will be slightly more advanced compared to the original version. Uniquely, she gains even more Red Energy when she battles Rubelline, the only other user of Red Energy in the entire game so far, as she saps away her Red Energy with the Dynamo Knuckles. Bang Crimson's speed is stunning; she's one of the fastest characters in the game, up in the league of Alcyone and Rubelline. If the player jumps towards a wall, Bang Crimson will slide against it and be able to jump off of it in the form of a wall jump. From there, she can choose to jump on another wall and go up to new heights, or dive towards her opponents in a fiery burst of light. In addition, if the player taps forward quickly when she's running, she will temporarily disappear and appear again several feet ahead of her original position, able to clip through thin walls and doors and through enemies in her path. When she runs, she leaves behind trails of fire that can burn foes, but can also help them find her. Most offense fighters find it a necessity to go up to their opponent and begin doing combos, but that's not the nature of Bang Crimson. Instead, she's the type who runs near to an opponent and does a bit of quick damage to them before going far into the distance. If a player has excellent control over her, they can quickly beat up foes and not give them a chance to try and attack her, but this is tricky to pull off and she can risk running into other fighters unexpectedly. If Bang is slow enough though, she can go up to an opponent and do combo attacks, which can be used to fill her Red Energy, but this isn't a choice she can use for everyone, especially Hokusai. She is one of the most athletic characters of the game, able to wall jump with ease, do triple jumps, and do backflips and somersault through tight gaps. If she touches a wall, Bang can run on it and wall jump from there, able to keep her momentum as she strides across surface to surface. If she jumps onto an enemy, she can kick off of them and soar across the air to escape, or jump onto another enemy to hurt them badly. Her overall quickness and athletic ability can help give her usage on support-themed teams, as she can deliver aid rather quickly and reliably. This isn't even all of what she can do, she can also use this aid to support a partner teammate, especially great partners like Iron Mask and the Mistake. Bang Crimson has hands-down one of the very worst defenses in the entire game, with her only help in that field being her multiple resistances to attacks such as steel-themed ones. If she's hit by a water or ice themed attack, she will take lots of damage, and it is definitely possible for her to get obliterated by such moves. The strategy of Bang slashing at opponents and getting out of their path as soon as possible is the safest, scouting for their moves is also important so she can watch out for opponents with freezing weapons or water-themed attacks. Bang's defenses are definitely worse when she's on foot and without being on her motorbike. This character cannot fly or otherwise levitate or anything, but Bang Crimson surprisingly has good aerial talent. She can keep herself up in the air by kicking at an opponent, and then target aerial foes like Syande and Bombyx and do tons of damage to them. Bang's also good at using a few fiery techniques at keeping herself up, able to utilize her Red Energy to slow her descent and give her more time to attack enemies. In addition to this, she can use this power to burst into the air in any direction so she can keep herself up in the air. It is treated like a combo when she attacks many people in a row in the air without landing back on the ground, so doing this can prove effective at being able to do powerful attacks later on. Bang Crimson's game changes quite a bit when she chooses to get on her bike with the press of the special attack button. Once this happens, Bang Crimson's speed is doubled and her mode of transportation sports one of the fastest speeds in the whole game. Handling when on her bike is much smoother; she can cut tight corners and maul opponents that stand in her path. The bike cannot jump, but if it gains enough speed and goes off a ramp, it can fly across long distances. Bang can exert all her current Red Energy into the bike to charge up its speed and give it a fiery shield in order to exterminate all enemies that get in her path. The bike can crush walls and immediately break down doors if it's fast enough. Attacking on her bike is different than on foot. Bang Crimson can choose to ram her bike into enemies, or give them the swing of her Dynamo Knuckles as she passes by. Alternatively, she can shoot at enemies out from pistols or launch fireballs from her hand to dispose of them. No techniques can really be done on the bike, but it should be noted that in addition to being able to help Bang further in delivering goods, it can be used to have a quick getaway from enemies or catch them offguard with a completely different style. The player should be careful though, for the bike has health -- once it takes enough damage, it will explode, and the player will have to wait a full minute before they can summon another one. Bang Crimson is a largely independent character as she can work entirely by herself, but sometimes she appreciates help from characters such as Iron Mask and Alcyone, the former of which can help defend her from her most feared attacks and the latter can be an amazing partner or sidekick for her. Bang Crimson's biggest fears are Oni and Hokusai, who can smash her to pieces very easily or drench her flames out respectively. Bang Crimson takes lots of damage in general apart from the elements she can already defend herself well against, so keeping her health up and staying away from what threatens her most can help guarantee her survival on the battlefield. Bang Crimson's FINALE is the Dynamo Flash. With this attack, Bang Crimson will flash white and burst off into the atmosphere as a jet of red light and zoom across the battlefield, reflecting off of walls and crashing into all opponents she comes across in a fiery burst, doing loads of damage. In the duration of this move, Bang Crimson gets herself into a fists-out position, and sort of "flies" around, so it's her Dynamo Knuckles that hurt the opponents so badly. Once the twelve-second attack is over, Bang Crimson will land back on her feet. The offense and speed of Bang Crimson as well as her strategies on foot and on vehicle are amazing, although her defenses are rather piss-poor and she works best as just an independent fighter. She's great and can be handled well by almost any player. Notable techniques Red Energy Charge If the player just wants to charge up some energy, just holding the bottom triggers together will enable Bang Crimson to charge up Red Energy manually, although slowly. The speed of the filling process is increased for every kill she gets on the battlefield. Dynamo Fury If Bang Crimson attacks four times in a row with alternating red/green button presses, her fists will get on fire and do more damage to the opponent, while also being faster in execution and having the potency to set the opponent on fire, lowering their attack stats. Will-O-Wisp Bang sends out a fiery wisp with a quick flick of the right thumbstick in the upwards direction, which can latch onto the opponent and set them on fire, lowering their attack stat. Can be very useful on offensive foes like Corrina. Trophies ''Standard'' :"The very energetic Bang Crimson is a rather insane woman, risking her life doing all kinds of crazy stuff and having luck like none other. She is competitive yet likes to flirt with other girls, she'll take any opportunity to prove her great fighting skills or her superb racing talent. Bang Crimson joined the roster of Toroko Warriors just to prove how good she is at fighting -- she came in with those upgraded Dynamo Knuckles." ''Alt'' :"The spicy Bang here has both proof that she's a fantastic fighter and an admirable racer, able to move at super fast speeds and slice through her opponents easily with her crispy moves and her unorthodox fighting style. Take advantage of her revamped skills to plow through enemies quickly and thoroughly, watch as you can annihilate your foes with just her fast speed alone!" ''FINALE'' :"Dynamo Flash is a very odd move -- first off, she'll flash a white color, then go off as a red flame and smash into all enemies the naked eye can see, doing tons of damage in a twelve-second fury. Take care when hiding, she can break through even thin walls and turn corners just to target you! It won't be an instant kill move, but it can really do lots of unwanted damage." Alts Trivia *Some of Bang Crimson's moves are based off of Pokémon moves (such as Will-O-Wisp). Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages